


Mind your bees

by Unicorn_Arcane



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Asexuality Spectrum, Family, Food, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Recovery, Romance, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 05:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19606294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Arcane/pseuds/Unicorn_Arcane
Summary: Sans finally cracks, the complex feelings he's held for so long tumbling away from him before he could even understand them himself. Unfortunately for him, a certain someone catches wind of his deepest secrets.As far as Sans knows, they're not exactly the merciful type.





	Mind your bees

**Author's Note:**

> Sans has some baggage, it almost seems like everyone knows it but himself.  
> Luckily, he isnt alone.

"I'm off, Sans!"  
"Ok,"   
"Remember to feed your pet rock!!"  
"Ok,"  
"I'll be back before midnight~!"

The short stout skeleton shuffled behind his lankier sleekly dressed brother. Papyrus was making his way out the door, quite literally vibrating with life itself, excited for his next night out with this new date of his.

"Yeah, have fun bro," Sans drawls. "What's her name?"

"Him this time," Papyrus gently corrects his skeletal grin stretching further "his name is Kyle! We met at the bookstore down the street while he was working!! His hair was so cute and curly! He was absolutely adorable! So I asked right there if h-" the stopped and looked at his watch, a pocket watch. Old fashioned and a little wonky but somehow it suited him finely. "Oh I must make haste, wouldnt look good on my reputation if I were late on our first date!"

"Sounds good," he patted his brothers back, watched him make his way to his candy apple convertable. Only when the lights of the car faded did he rest his waving hand and toothy grin.

A sigh escaped his chest. Sans slunk back into the empty home, buzzing with troublesome thoughts and feelings. 

The sky began its slumber, brilliant reds and pinks gave way to deep blue hues flourishing under the shimmering summer stars. Underway the depths of greenery bathed under silver silk light of a lazy eyed moon.

It was hard not to enjoy the gifts of the surface, the songs of nature, frogs and crickets of the sort. Chirps and croaks, clicks and creaks. Sans melted at his bedroom window seal. Life was good, and as hesitant as he was he was slowly allowing himself to accept it, body and mind.

It wasnt until he heard the front door shut did he realize he fell asleep. Woops. He rubbed his socket listening to his brother light heartedly humming from the other room. The date must've gone well? 

Shuffling out to the living room towards the sounds of his brother he took a moment to observe his brother happily disheveled. His cheeks coated in a magical orange. Yeesh, its not often his brother gets into the luxury of booze. Its weird to witness his baby brother- well his brother adulting. Suppose it was a good thing though, new and unfamiliar but good.

"Oh Sans!" Papyrus turned to see him, using his hip to shut the fridge now carrying a plate of leftover rice and chicken. "I didnt wake you did I? Sorry wasn't thinking too- Oh I wasnt thinking at all Nye hee hee-"

"Naw youre fine, was curious how the date went," Sans easily slipped next to his brother on the couch pointedly eyeing the plate of food. "You didn't eat yet?"

"Nyeh! Well, that was the plan certainly! A part of it anyways... but when has life ever gone according to plan? Its not too often up on the surface, everything so unpredictable and new." Papyrus scratched his jaw in thought. "Wasnt a bad date, Kyle and I ended up getting lost in the city, ran into some ruffians for dogs, played in the park, drank and had a makeshift karaoke session." 

"That so?" Sans wasnt too sure if Papyrus was holding back information, not that it mattered none.

"Very so, its feels good brother, making new friends like this. I know... I know now I dont really need to go on dates to make friends but its so fun!" Papyrus' fork poked around at the rice before stabbing a chicken bit. "Say, have you eaten yet Sans? Dont tell me you forgot you lazy bones."

"Heh heh, yipes, yep I forgot, silly me." Sans tapped his head shrugging.

"You continue to impress me brother," Papyrus gleamed "I tell you not to forget to feed your rock and instead you go the extra mile and forget to feed yourself!" He snickered placing his plate down and began to push his brother up off the couch and into the kitchen.

"Awh, bro you dont need to-" Sans started, his forehead began to sleek with drops of nervous sweat.

"Hush Sans, I believe theres more left overs in here somewhere... grab a plate." 

Papyrus went through the fridge and shortly after was please to see Sans standing there with a plate. 

"Thank you!" He plucked the plate from his little hands and began piling the food on the plate. 

In this quiet short moment Papyrus held his metaphorical tongue, Sans could tell he wanted to say something but in the end the air was just filled with clinks and soon the fridge shutting.

The brothers sat eating, Papyrus gleefully gushing about his newest friend and about the trip he will be taking next month.

The trip was planned months ago, when Frisk started their freshman year of high school, everyone could tell juggling being an ambassador of sorts and attending school was almsot too much for them. Frisk had insisted however, the determined twerp was all about being involved in the big decisions. As much as a child could anyway. The trip was supposed to act as a three week summer vacation away, for everyone, as a way to celebrate how far they've come. 

"Maybe you could come along as well brother... Im sure you have enough vacation time saved up." Papyrus said after chewing in thought.

"Oh, na-" Sans was quick to brush off the suggestion, Papyrus even more so to interrupt.

"I mean, everyone is going, Sans. Asgore, Undyne and Alphys, the kids, me and-" he winked at Sans and with a sing song tone "even Toooriel!"

"Y-yeah that sounds awesome-" He tried to let him down

"I know right? I'm so glad you agree!" Papyrus inhaled the rest of his food. "Toriel will be delighted to know youre coming along, if you know what I mean," his elbow nudged him good natured, however the mention of Toriel tangled knots around his throat.

"Paps, come on I- don't say that, even if- well yes maybe but- really not- not..." Sans forced himself to collect his scrambled emotions "I already made plans okay? Sorry bro, really sucks but me and this vacay were not meant to be. Seems like too much work anyway," a forced chuckle.  
It wasnt funny.

Stern eyelights were the sign this conversation was simply not over. No not at all. Papyrus opted out to not say anything however petrifying, rather gathering the plates in heavy thought leaving his older brother to stew in his own anxiety induced inner panic.

When his brother returned, Sans knew this was a losing battle. 

"Sans, do you remember the last time we went for an outing? All of us friends? It was Asriels birthday and we all went to the park?" Papyrus innocently inquired, the tone he'd fondly adopt when at work.

"Last year? Yeah I remember-" Sans tucked tight a row of teeth, fibbing a grin. Shrinking, wishing his bones would liquify and creep under the cushions as his brother continues to pace unhurried yet his stature naturally loomed.

"No, I don't think you do, Sans. Because you never showed up, you had work to do that day, so instead I had to bring the gift we both planned-" Papyrus spoke as if he drank lemon peel juice. "alone."

"Geez I'm sorry bro, I would've gone with if I knew it meant that much to you..." Sans beseeched. 

"I think I remember clearly stating it being imperative that you come with!" Retaliated like no problem at all, Papyrus was taking out the receipts, no mercy. "And do you remember before then? When we planned for the beach? Or the opening of King Asgores Emporium? Charas and Asriels anniversary? I can go on, way back,"

"I can't be expected go to every party Papyrus," Sans bit back "I was-"

"Working! Yes! I know! You're always working!" His brothers hands flew out "You're working harder than you've ever before I know, and you dont even need to anymore! You don't need two jobs! I have a job now! We can both live on that alone," 

"I thought you said i was too lazy! I thought-"

"You and I both know that was NEVER true! Brother I am NOT that dense!"

"Not at all! I know yer not! I just!"

"Back underground you had to work three jobs, and sometimes four when things got rough. You did that and took care of me, raised me, but now we are here, not there" Sans flinched when he felt two hands on his shoulders, forcing his eyelight to flicker up to Papyrus' pleading gaze, looked like those sockets might leak. "Why are you working yourself so hard? Why are you pretending? We can stop that nonsense now..."

"I..." he was almost at a loss for words. "Youre drunk, Im going to bed, you should too..." he almost wished he was. Pushing his way upstairs wasnt easy, not that Papyrus tried to stop him, just his own inner consciousness rattling off at his heels to near panic. Whatever. Best ignore the hurt look his brother was giving him, best ignore the reality for now in favor for oblivious slumber.

<><><>

The next week sludged on, the brothers assuming an awkward dance around one another. The memory of the fight never too rotten to sink into, to dwell, to start another argument over in their own heads. Not a word was spoken however. The routine they had, continued hesitantly. 

Logically, Sans knew too well that Papyrus had a point. Several actually. He had his reasons for not wanting to go, not that he could quite put it into words yet. But they were there. The thought of going so long without doing something productive had fear coiling in him. Not sure why, and not really making the minimal effort to analyze himself.

Lucky for him, he was off to work before he knew it. Running "hot dog" stand in the middle of the town seemed strangely popular with the humans. Those humans who wanted to go vegan, vegetarian or whatever. It was admittedly horrifying humans actually ate... flesh. And they called it meat! That was sure a confusing and horrible conversation with Frisk and Chara. 

The mild disgust easily faded under the bright summer sun, jokingly he lathered his cheeks and nose ridge with sunscreen. He only owned the stuff for the joke but it was nice to have just in case some one needed it too. 

He'd move the cart when he'd stop seeing the usuals. Sans really liked this job because it required minimal effort and it still felt like some sort of accomplishment.

By evening he blinked his way into his next job, he kept his stage job under MTT. The overzealous metal box wasnt his favorite but it paid good for good fun. 

Sans put more effort into his performance lately, lot easier now with plenty of material. He's got this new skit he really thinks will knock em dead. He practiced in front of Toriel, she loved it. So it must be good.

Toriel is probably actually super biased. 

He chuckled, 'whatever' he thought to himself stepping into the glossy overly lit marble hall. Marble being one of the fanciest rock on this planet, the most grand the prettiest, and yet somehow glammed further to the high heavens. It was just like Mettaton to dress a dancing dove in frivolous feathers.   
It was crowded as usual, it was a hotel afterall. People from all over, humans towering over him shuffling with their baggage, contantly having their head rolled back, craning to see the ridiculous gem decor cluttering ceiling in silver. 

Bumper car fest now avoided, Sans made quick work to get to the employees room. There were several mirrors, and the schedule for tonight, waving to blooky as he passed it was otherwise empty in the dim lit room. The concrete clung to his poor beat up slippers as he dodged the disgarded costumes. Its been a bit since it was cleaned up in here.

On the postered up brick wall sat the paper he'd been seeking. Scanning for his usual time and for any changes. Only... he didnt see his name.   
"That must be a mistake," feeling anxiety pitting against his chest he pushed it away as he scuffled to Mettatons private dressing room. He could hear the guy crowing whatever he may be doing tonight. He was playing host this week having caught wind that some prestigious nobody was attending one of these nights. Usually his boss would be busy acting, filming and producing. 

"knock knock," Sans sang rasping his thin knuckles against the clay red metalic door. 

And in response, a sweet savory response that made Sans' grin flutter genuinely sly. A droning digital sigh, dastardly defeated "Who's there darling?"

"A door,"

"Havent you done this one before? Sans really," when he patiently waited for his boss to cave, blinking slowly. "Okay fine, a door who?"

"Youre favorite adorable skeleton!" He joked, giggling airly.

The door opened, "i wouldnt say youre my favorite," Sans startled when felt his cheek pinched "but you are lucky you are adorable." Cheeky bastard laughed at his startled self. He wasnt expecting him to agree.

Rubbing his cheek he walked in with schedule in hand taking a seat at Mettatons invintation. 

"And what can I do for you, keep it quick dear we do go live very soon." MTT easily leaned back into his leather roller chair, over the clutter of scripts and contracts he could only see Sans' eyes. Which suited him just fine, working with Sans you learn to ignore his grin, the eyes has all information MTT desired. Whether or not Sans realized it, he became easier to read as time progressed on the surface. Not that he'd say anything, wouldnt want his skeleton to clam up on him.

Sans watched his boss' gloved hands fiddle with a flurry of pink feathers cozy over his shoulders. "I just noticed I wasnt on the schedule is all. Not biggie, jus' need to know when im going on." 

"Oh, yes well," MTT leaned forward "I suppose I forgot to tell you, terribly sorry. But as required by law I actually need you on vacation." He shuffled through mounds of paper privy to the fact Sans had left the building, metaphysically speaking. "Dont look so shocked, new world new laws, Im not about to face a lawsuit for mistreating my employees, again," Sans could taste the bitter word.

He set a neat little fancy gold rimmed pen in front of him along with a singular paper, driveled with curved leaf print on the edges.  
How unnecessary.   
How Mettaton.

"Its paid, and according to your account," Sans looked up from the paper when he heard clicking. Surprisingly, the computer was old looking, like something you'd see in one of those nasty (required to attend, child prisons) public schools. "Yes, thats right, seven week paid leave, and thats accounting the time you worked for me in hotland."

"Thats more than a month, boss, you sure that thing isnt choking on magnets?" Sans eyed it critically.

"Even if it was, we have it on paper." Mtt leaned over the desk, again Sans felt like he was being loomed over. "Just sign the paper Sans, I really cant have you here for any business reasons for the next month and a week." His finger tapped on the now nervously crumpled paper.

Numbly he glided the pen over the line. His signature was disgustingly lacking in any finesse compaired to paper. 

"Thank you!" And the paper was plucked from his small hands.  
He watched Mettaton tuck it neatly in one of his cabinets.

"I dont even know what to do with myself with so much time..." he murmured, scratching the lent off of his blue jacket.

"Hmm, well thats not really my problem now is it. But if it was, I would suggest taking advantage of this time to get to know yourself! Do some soul searching," Sans was clearly not sold if his dead pan side eye was anything to go by, sighing MTT continued "maybe your brother has some ideas. He has been jabbering about a certain," he made air quotes " 'extended outing'. Or as we everyone else likes to call it, vacation." He chuckled closing everything on his desk.

"Wait," Sans frowned, eye twitching, "these vacation days, they werent brought up by my brother were they?" He had a spike of annoyance, feeling more grumpy and cross now.

"Oh Ive always been told I talk too much. I guess theres truth to that," Mettatons eyes fluttered and his frame sighed, "well, Im all out of time, have fun at 'Forget me not', be sure Papyrus takes lots of photos for me to peruse," the door clicked, and Sans wanted to fume. 

<><><>

"Paps!" Sans sauntered in, still argueing with himself whether or not to calm down. Theres no good reason to be mad! And yet, there was! He just didnt know why yet.

The living room was untouched, the night hardly beginning, but where was his brother. Shouldnt he be home by now?

"Papyrus!" Sans huffed and spun around needlessly, then puffed. Still no answer. 

Plopping on their newer comfier couch, Sans reveled in the fact he could freely grump until his brother came home. So thats what he did, huffing and sighing muttering "I cant believe-"s and "this is unbelievable-!"s

By the time Papyrus walked through the front door rustled and wieghed down by groceries was Sans the picture perfect of relaxed as he dozed. 

"Sans! Youre home early! What a great surprise!" Papyrus strained, horrid lyer.

"Oh yeah?" Sans peeked over seeing his brother begin to organize in the kitchen what looked like ingredients to home made burgers? And fries?

"Yes and how lucky you are brother!" Papyrus regained some pep "tonight I spontaneously, no reason what so ever, decided to make your favorite!" 

"Alright, I grilly like the sound of that, wouldnt mind giving your burg a fry." He slipped into the kitchen eyeing his brothers delightful restraint. 

Ignoring the buns for now, "Well, what can I say, I cant be the best if I wont learn new recipes! At least thats what professor Young says, he's very wise you know," 

"I do," Sans muttered peeking over the countertop, his chin hitting the ledge. "You need any help? Its a lot of work for just-"

"No no, I got this Sans, why don't you go and watch something?" Papyrus waved him off looking at a paper with the recipe.

"Really? I mean I dont mind? I got-"

"Brother please," Papyrus shot back pleading "let me do this for you," the hands were back on his shoulders again and Sans found himself shuffling anxiously.

He closed his eyes, did he want to fight this? He was so tired. Would it be selfish of him to just watch something? What did he do today to warrent this? Hardly anything at all. He was so tired. "Fine," he slumped, but opening his eyes he was greeted by a beeming Papyrus who clasped his hands together. He began to work adament, a spark in his eye.

Awkwardly Sans tore himself away from the strange scene. Standing at the edge of the carpeted room, holding his breath. Why was it so hard to relax? Wasnt being lazy something he was great at?   
It just didnt feel earned yet. It was very clear what Papyrus wanted. 

"What are you gonna watch Sans?" His brothers voice snapped him into action, and he made his way towards the couch, grabbing the remote.

"I dont know yet." 

Flipping through the tv Sans quickly realized how terribly different it was to watch tv on the surface. A lot of loud noises, unfamiliar faces, music. Certainly better quality that what he was used to. 

He flicked through quickly, feeling sweaty again, nervous. Until he stopped at a familiar face. Mettaton. Hosting the show he wouldve been apart of. "I didnt know Mettaton televised our shows," he shouted over the noise.

"WHAT!?" Papyrus shouted back.

"I didnt know Mettaton televised our shows!" Sans yelled louder.

"SANS TURN DOWN THE VOLUME I CAN'T HEAR YOU?"

"Oh," his head dropped down at the buttons under his thumb, finally spotting it he dialed it down "I said, I didnt know he televised our shows!" He tried again.

"Brother I can hear you now you dont need to shout!" Papyrus came in wiping his hands in a neat white rag. "And yes, every night! I get to see your show, its very entertaining! How come you never told me about it before?"

"I told you I worked for Mettaton," he chuckled, his boney fingers gripped and pulled at the hem of his jacket.

"I thought you were just worked as a janitor! Or something similar! Nothing like this!" Papyrus took a moment to watch, "really sheds a new light on you brother!"

"No kidding," he wasnt sure how he felt about the fact that hundreds of eyes were on him beyond the seats in front of him. "At least its not that popular..."

"What do you mean? Millions tune in! Id say its very popular, Mettaton is famous you know." Papyrus said off handedly striding back into the kitchen, "seems empty without you however,"

"Millions..." Sans slouched in his seat, stooped down to where he was now watching the ceiling instead. "Stars, I had no idea,"

He let the performance playing tonight wash over him. Relaxing at the familiarity of it, Napstablook was finishing up their own performance with their group. They really came a long way, improving on their spooks tunes. It was great.

"I gotta say, finding a job on the surface is way different than finding a job downstairs,"   
"Underground all I had to do was forge four different ids, and then show up to four different jobs that I happened to keep for years." He saw himself chuckle at his own joke along with the quiet laughter of his audience "and if youre thinking, 'that sounds kinda illegal?' Its because it was." exasperated "but its okay now because I got away with it." An uproar of laughter overshadowed by another mans voice "watch a whole new comic Sans Monday and Saterday nights 5 pm est"

Sans remembers that night, it was a good audience. If he ever liked humans, itd be because of their darker sense of humor. Never was he able to go too deep before, monsters liked to laugh in the face of the bleak. They were known for it, spending so many years underground defaced from all the light touches. But it was more like a denial sort of outlook rather than embracing how hopeless their situation was.

This whole TV thing was troubling him. How'd he not notice before? Was he that daft? He's on TV! 

Sans blanky sat up letting the advertising fade as panic washed over him. How long? And how had he not noticed the cameras? Millions of eyes he couldnt see watch him. Witness him. He wasnt used to that idea, he was JUST getting used to the amount of people attending his shows now!

Sans tries not to wail, so he ends up squeaking trying to stiffle the rising panic, yikes. 

"Sans!? Whats wrong?" Papyrus was there in a flash, knife in hand. 

"AHH!" Sans pointed at the knife crawling back on the cushions.

Freezing he glanced at his gloved hand, and promptly chucked the knife into the kitchen then turned back at Sans, "WHAT?"

Sans took a moment to let his mind catch up to his eye sockets. No knife? Good, Papyrus asked something? Oh thats right Sans called him in for something. "The tv, how long have I been on there?" 

"Does it trouble you that much?" Papyrus cocked his head to the side.

"Maybe? I just don't. This is kinda really big?" It was a lot, trying to wrap his mind around it, "Its complicated," seeing the guilt ridden face his brother was giving him sobered him, the years of practice kicking in. "Its not that big of a deal bro, Ill get over it soon enough,"

"Well..." His brother seemed to be a bit at a loss. "Maybe you should talk to Mettaton about this, for now, we have food to eat!" Papyrus waved him to the kitchen, it wasnt until then did Sans smell something akin to heavenly.

"Smells amazing," he drooled

He saunters in after Papyrus noticing the knife embedded into their poor kitchen wall. "Sorry I freaked Paps, guess im a little on edge..."

"Oh no big deal brother, just strange how you randomly developed a fear of knives," he hmphed as he pulled it out disgarding it in the sink. "I am well aware how scary they can be,-"

"Cut it, I dont got a fear of knives," Sans chuckled shrugging and shaking his head.

"No need to slash out Sans, you cant be that unaware of yourself. Nyeh heh!" If it wasnt for the puns and the sheer domestic vibe Sans may have shriveled away by now. He watched Papyrus put together a plate for him and himself.

He hadnt enough time for so much as a strange look before being handed a plate of his favorite meal homemade. This was probably was the best thing to heppen to him his whole life! Or just his week. Yeah just his whole week. The cheese melting and stretching over the patty which was glistening in a thin layer of grease perfectly cooked and spiced, the tomatoes bright and red with life over a blanket of crunchy lettuce. On the side were golden fries speckled with pepper and salt still steaming. Taking a bite of one revealed under the golden layer it was bursting with fluffy white. 

Before he could ask for it, a ketchup bottle was pushed into his palm and he was soon sitting on the couch side by side his brother. 

The meal was wonderful, with his favorite company and his favorite food, anxieties and worrries put aside. It soon dawned on him why his brother was doing all this, his favorite meal, convincing his boss for time off, even enduring his libral punage...

"Fine..." he sighed suddenly, defeated.

"Fine...?" Papyrus looked at him curiously.

"Lets go on that vacation together," he watched his brother light up, he found himself wrapped in a boney embrace being spun around.

"Heh heh heh, okay okay!" He cried over his brothers own celebratory laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering about my other works, you are right to. My computer with all the new chapters on it isnt exactly working right now. Ill keep you updated. For now, i think ill write all my stories on my phone.
> 
> Anyway, if you find any mistakes, let me know! I like to stick close to canon. I have my own head canons and interpretations of course.


End file.
